Good Little Boy
by Itoma
Summary: Summary: Living for five hundred years can really take its toll on oneself. But sometimes the right person can renew the need to keep on living. Conner/Kagome. An Adventure Time inspired ficlet.
1. Good Little Girl

**A/N: The song belongs to Rebecca Sugar. I merely altered it to suit the genders of the hero and "villainess." **

* * *

**Good little boy...**

What she was doing was basically sexual harassment... and possibly statutory rape but then again she didn't really know how old Superboy was... seventeen.. possibly eighteen. She just loved seeing him flustered, as she deftly danced around his kicks and punches. Her hand occasional reaching out and groping a pectoral muscle or bicep, now and then giving his firm butt a generous squeeze.****

Always picking a fight with me.

Kagome looked forward to this every time the Light sent her on a mission where she knew the The Team would be involved.

She ducked under his leg as he swung it around to kick her, as she came back up on the other side she took the opportunity trail her hand along his inner thigh while his foot was embedded in the stone wall.

He froze and she pecked his cheek. "Keep trying.." she whispered.  
**  
You know that I'm bad...**

Her cohorts commonly and affectionately referred to her as a creeper. But one didn't live to be five hundred plus years old caring what others thought about her.

After finishing the jewel the damned thing had cursed her and fled inside her body, it now resided comfortably inside her heart, it's power flowing through her veins, granting her eternal youth and immortality.

She ducked down to the ground and slid between his legs, narrowly missing a punch. Conner was getting faster. With a cheeky grin she slid between his legs and came up behind him her hands firmly gripping both his ass cheeks. Miroku would be proud, as Conner leapt away from her, his face beet red.

"Stop grabbing my butt!" he yelled, earning only a smile from her causing him to blush more.

"Can't you tell when a girl likes you?" Kagome teased, as he charged her again.****

Yet you're spending the night with me.

Sesshoumaru's words played in her mind as she continued to dodge and evade her opponent, never once striking back.

_"You've taken an interest in him... perhaps he can make you see that life is worth living again."_

_"Maybe... he's just so cute with his brooding face and violent demeanor..."_

This was why she joined the Light, the promised to end her life if she helped them achieve their goals. Vandal Savage would willing make a wish upon the jewel inside her. He was the only person in the world she would allow to do so.

Because when you made a wish on the jewel, it didn't really grant your wish so much as give you eternity to make it happen for yourself. Essentially it wouldn't change Vandal, and she wouldn't have to force this duty upon some poor shmuck or give some crazy person immortality.****

What do you want from my world?

But Conner. She could sense his pain inside... the questions about why he exists, why he couldn't have been born like everyone else. Why he was a freak of nature.

Conner made her want to stop aiding the Light, made her want to wrap him up in her arms and never let go. To make him feel loved and cherished. Call her crazy, but after five hundred years she had no problem admitting to falling in love with someone a fraction of her age.

But nothing would come of it.. she would outlive him by far, or perhaps die before anything could come of their relationship. If the Light's plan came to fruition that is.****

You're a good little boy...

Kagome had a feeling that she wouldn't be dying anytime soon...****

Bad little girl...

What was with this girl? Everything the league had on her said she was just a normal seventeen year old girl. No powers, no combat training, no gadgets, no magic. Yet she danced around him with such grace he could have sworn she had done it for years.****

That's what you're acting like.

And her hands..

She kept touching him, groping him... feeling him. Even through the fabric of his shirt or the material of his cargo pants, when she touched him she made some.. weird feeling swell up in his chest.

Like she genuinely cared about him or something. But what did she know about him? How could she care about someone who she only interacted with through fighting. For the past year this is how it always went. Every mission she would find him, engage him in combat but never really fight back. Just dodge and dance around him... and touch him. Occasionally she would even let him inadvertently finish his mission through some bizarre means.

The last time she had dodged just in time to let his fist meet with her partner's face. Then when she was outnumbered she would simply leave, and they would clean up.****

I really don't buy...

Was she really a villain?

He launched himself at her, intent on grappling her to the ground, but she merely bent her body and slipped out of his hold

"You should really buy a girl dinner first," She chuckled as he quickly jumped to his feet, scowling at her.

She would always say things like that. Or just out right flirt with him.

_"Can't you tell when a girl likes you?"_

Did she like him? Or was it a lie? He didn't know. Some part of him wanted to believe that a normal person like herself would be interested in him. But she worked for the Light so by that standard she couldn't be normal, and he couldn't believe her. The light was a bunch of criminals with some grand scheme, if she was involved in that...

Her nails gently raked down his back, causing him to involuntarily shiver. If it wasn't for his cargo pants she would have a clear idea of what she was doing to him. He knew what sex was for certain, it had been included in his education when he was still growing in his pod. He had never cared for it before, the thought that someone might be interested in him like that had never occurred to him.

And she made him want it. But she, at the same time, made him want more than that. He wanted a connection with her, a bond.

When he fought with her, it was like he wasn't fighting but moving in tandem with her, like they were two parts of the same piece, moving, breathing, living.****

That you're that kinda guy.

He had her against the wall now, finally pinning her with his entire body, his need for her pressed against the front of her soft green pleated skirt. Even she was blushing now.

"What are you doing... why is someone like you with the light?" He panted his chest rising and falling in a steady rhythm, her ample chest flush against his, his mind wandering for only a moment as he memorized the curves of her body.

"I want to die," She stated plainly, her sparkling blue eyes looking up into his own. He could see the tiredness, the longing for death buried in them, she was just as emotionally broken as he was.. perhaps even more so.. but he saw something else as she gazed at him. A small twinkling of hope..****

And if you are...

"What if I told you I didn't want you to die... that I wanted to do this with you every day," He leaned closer, it just seemed right. Her pink lips parted at his words, her hands came up to rest upon his chest, fingers splayed. But she didn't push him away.

"I.. if you wish for me to stay with you... I will," Her words were barely a whisper, her hope and need hanging off each letter.

"I wish..." and their lips met. A lavender light enveloping them.****

What do you want hanging out with me?


	2. Euterpe

A/N: A little something for those of you who liked Good Little Girl. The song featured is called Euterpe by Egoist. This is a song featured in the Anime Guilty Crown. It's very slowly paced and has a dark sad feel to it. I recommend checking it out. =3

**B = Translations**

_I = _Flashbacks

* * *

He had been injured, fighting to protect those weaker than himself.

Lex Luthor had fired a weapon that had lodged dozens of shards of kryptonite into his chest.

He was one of the most important members of the league, he was the one responsible for bringing everyone together. For making them believe they could accomplish anything so long as they worked together.

No the forces of the Light were closing in on them. Mt. Justice was surrounded. The Watch tower had been shot out of orbit and now sunk in millions of pieces into the ocean.

Saita nono hana yo ** The blooming wild flower**

aa douka oshiete o-kure ** Ah, please tell me**

Hito wa naze kizutsukeatte **Why do people fight**

arasou no deshou **And hurt each other?**

Wonder Woman, Hal Jordan the Green Lantern, Captain Marvel. and Doctor Fate where all inside the base. The heaviest hitters of the Justice league, forming the final line of defence. As Batman oversaw the operation to save Superman.

Everyone else.. members of the team and the other leaguers formed a perimeter around the mountain. While she stood atop a soft lavender sphere at the peak. Her eyes held shut as she sang. Maintaining her focus as the small sphere began to expand and grow, slowly enveloping more and more of the mountain.

By the time the Light's forces had engaged the Justice League and the Team, her barrier had enveloped Mt. Justice. Leaving only her vulnerable at the top of the barrier. Superboy, Ms. Martian, Nightwing, and Artemis stood at her guard.

Rin to saku hana yo ** The gallantly blooming Flower**

soko kara nani ga mieru **What do you see from there?**

Hito wa naze yurushiau koto ** Why are people**

dekinai no deshou ** Unable to forgive each other?**

She held completely still as the song carried through the air. Repeating the song each time it ended. Kagome had to focus. She couldn't let everyone down. Not now... especially not Conner. She couldn't let anything happen to Superman after they two had just become so close.

An explosion went off next to her, causing her to flinch. Sweat dripped from her brow as she struggled to maintain the barrier as pressure was placed upon it from all sides.

"Kagome! Are you okay?" It was Conner. She nodded, not once breaking her concentration or halting her song. She could feel his hands grasping her shoulders. He wanted to take her and run. But he couldn't do that to everyone, even more so to Kal-el. In the back of her mind she could tell he was torn. Between protecting his new familial bond and protecting the ageless young woman who was bound to him.

His hands left her person suddenly. She could hear his fist connecting with something or someone. Using his very body as a shield to protect her.

Ame ga sugite natsu wa ** After the rain, summer**

ao o utsushita **Shifts blue hues to everything else**

hitotsu ni natte ** Becoming one**

Chiisaku yureta ** Swaying lightly**

watashi no mae de **In front of me**

nani mo iwazu ni **Without saying a word**

_"Why does she have to be outside the barrier to keep it going?" Conner raged, glaring down Batman as they stood over Superman's unconscious form aboard Ms. Martian's Bio-ship._

_Batman turned a tired gaze to Kagome, who sighed. She hadn't explained the limitations of her powers to anyone but Batman after joining the team. She always felt that the less people who knew her limitations the better._

_"For a barrier this large I need to be in a place where I can see all of the Mountain. I'll have to stand on top of the barrier as it grows and then once it's in place I won't be able to move... I'll have to keep my concentration or it'll break."_

_Conner glared at her now. "You always made it seem like your powers were limitless? Why didn't you tell me something like this?"_

_Batman chimed in now. "Because if your enemies know your limits they know exactly how much force they need to put on you to break you. And our enemies have ways of extracting information unwillingly from your mind. Yes Kagome can throw up a barrier big enough to cover all of New York city. but her barriers aren't invincible. Because she isn't invincible."_

_"Then just put one around the operating room in the base!"_

_"Too risky. They could bring the mountain down around us. And army of rogues is one thing. the weight of a mountain continuously pushing down on you is another."_

_"But-" Kagome placed a hand on his arm, drawing Conner's attention long enough for her to place a chaste kiss upon his lips._

_"I'm not worried.. cause you'll be there to protect me, right?"_

Karete yuku tomo ni ** My slowly withering friend**

omae wa nani o omou **What are you thinking of?**

Kotoba o motanu sono ha de **You don't have words, but just by those leaves**

nanto ai o tsutaeru ** You convey your love**

Ever since their first kiss, back during her time with the light. When he had pinned her to the wall and kissed her. She has been able to feel everything that goes inside his heart. The warmth that envelops him when he looks at her. The happiness when his adopted brother, Kal-el, praises him. His insecurities... His fears... That kiss had formed a bond between them. The jewel inside her tied them together. Even now in her minds eye... she could see the vibrant red string that connected her pinky finger to his.

The wind gusted around her. Bullets and arrows flew about her, narrowly grazing her cheek or passing through her hair. She had to do her best. She had to make sure Superman was safe... for Conner's sake.

After living for more than five hundred years. It was the least she could do to protect the heart of the one she loved.

Something pierced her chest then, a bullet perhaps. Blood surged forth from the wound. Feeling her bond with Conner she could feel that he wasn't panicking.

That was good. He didn't know that a bullet had managed to get through. He didn't need the distraction right now. He just needed to focus on beating the bad guys right now... after all that's what men of the super family did right? Beat the bad guys... save the day.

She could feel her barrier beginning to crack beneath her feet. Always like fragile glass. That's what it sounded like. As if her unmovable barriers were nothing more than lavender colored window panes that could be broken with a stray baseball.

It couldn't end like this... she couldn't let Conner down. Kagome gulped then, swallowing the blood that had began to fill her throat before she continued her song. Clenching her fist, she forced the cracks to seal.. if only for a little bit longer.

Aa natsu no hi wa kagette **The Summer sun is hidden behind the clouds**

kaze ga nabitta **Swayed by the wind**

futatsu kasanatte ** As the two overlap**

Ikita akashi o **I will sing**

watashi wa uta o **The proof that you have lived**

na mo naki mono tame ** For those without even a name**

Concentrating she felt Superman's aura deep in the base... strong and vibrant... all traces of corruption gone. Though the battle still raged on around her she opened her eyes. Her song completed for the last time. She looked to Conner then, who whipped his head in her direction. His piercing blue gaze going wide when he noticed her blood stained shirt.

He leapt towards her then, shouting her name. as the barrier shattered and gave way beneath her feet, sending her in a free fall to the mountain below. Her hand outstretched towards him as he dove after her.

Their hands were mere inches apart as they continued their descent, quickly approaching the ground below.

Kagome's eyes never left his, as her long black hair whipped around her in the wind, her lips curling into a small smile.

A smile, for the one person who had made life worth living again...


End file.
